Breed
by JustJasper
Summary: Written for Kink Meme IV. Prompt: Reid likes to ride Morgan bareback. Smut. Please R&R!


"Damn, baby boy..." Morgan groaned.

He'd been surprised the first time Reid told him he didn't want Morgan to wear a condom any longer; even though they were exclusive, it was still statistically safer to use protection and Reid lived by statistics.

Reid let out a low whine as he sunk onto Morgan, impaling himself slowly on the dark, bare, slicked cock. It was never 'easy' to seat himself fully, but nothing worth doing was, and this was so worth doing. Morgan's large hands gripped Reid's narrow hips, helping to guide him down while Reid had his own hands braced on his rear, pulling the cheeks apart to ease his descent, and because he knew Morgan liked the obscene slap of flesh on flesh as he removed his hands, releasing his cheeks against the base of Morgan's cock, and wound them instead around his lover's neck.

"Damn, Reid..." Morgan grunted, pressing his hips upward. Reid grinned at him, grinding his hips down. Reid swooped down for a kiss, letting his body adjust to the welcome intrusion of Morgan's length and girth as he sucked his tongue into his mouth, hands bracing against his neck and thumbs stroking the skin there.

"Baby..." Morgan breathed against his lover's mouth, and the paler man straightened a little, drawing their mouths apart.

"Yeah?" he purred.

"The first time you asked to go bareback..." he began, as Reid began to roll his hips. "Why did you? Why did you want that? Fuck!" he bit out as Reid deliberately squeezed his inner muscles with each upward roll of his hips.

"I wanted to know whether it felt different without the latex barrier." He explained; wordy as always, but breathy and needy as his body thrummed with desire.

"Did it? For you?" Morgan asked, knowing for him it had felt impossibly better to be skin-to-skin with his lovers than with even such a small barrier.

"Yes." He confirmed, hips moving faster, pulling himself further along Morgan's cock and pressing down harder. "Felt more intense, warmer, more stimulatory of the nerve endings. I also wanted, ah!" he bit down on his lip, hips jerking erratically at a stab of pleasure brushing against his prostate before he fell back into the rhythm they were setting. "I wanted to know if I'd be able to feel it when you ejaculated inside of me."

"Can you?" Morgan asked, dropping a hand to wrap around Reid's swollen cock which was rubbing against his stomach with their motion.

"Every time." He breathed. "Every time, Morgan."

"How does it feel, baby?" Morgan thrust his hips up harder and twisted his fist along the man's cock, knowing Reid would love it; he did, and gave a keening cry.

"It's just-ah, fuck! Ah! It's just _feeling_... but so deep, so deep in me, deep where you don't reach even though you're so big and ooh god!" Spencer dropped his forehead against Derek's, pressing them together as he rode harder, faster, desperate to keep the delicious friction of their motion going.

"You like when I cum in you?" Morgan groaned, flicking his tongue out against Reid's lips.

"Yes!" there was once a time when Reid would have needed more prompting to continue talking, but now he knew Morgan wanted him to continue and he would enjoy doing so. "It's symbolic, communicates that I'm yours-ah! That you've got me, all of me, oh, oh! That I trust you, that I want you, fuck, Morgan!"

"You want me now?" he knew his lover was close by the way his riding became erratic, but knew Reid wanted to experience the very topic of their sexual conversation before he climaxed.

"I want you." The genius agreed.

"Tell me what you want, baby."

"I want you to cum inside me!" he groaned needily, forcing Morgan's cock into him over and over, gripping his muscles hard to increase the stimulation to them both.

"Okay," Morgan put both hands firm on Reid's hips, grabbing him and angling him the way he wanted to pound upwards into his body, "c'mon, talk to me baby, get me there."

"I want you..." Reid breathed, dropping his head against Morgan's shoulder. "Need you to cum in me... please, Morgan, cum in me, cum inside me...fill me up... breed me..."

That last phrase was particularly obscene, Morgan knew it was for pure sexual gratification because it was a technically incorrect term for any behaviours between two males, and any other time Reid would point that out; but this was sex, fucking, lovemaking, and not even Reid needed that to be correct for it to be right. Morgan came with a groan that was almost a roar, gripping Reid's hips so hard they would bruise and quickly devolving into grunts and moans, pistoning his hips upwards repeatedly as he emptied inside of his lover's strict heat, pulsating within him.

Reid moaned throatily as he felt Morgan's cock pulse, and felt the sudden flood of feeling deep within him. It was nothing he could replicate and nothing he could eloquently describe; he just knew it was the single most satisfying, erotic, powerful sensation he knew. Morgan kept moving in him and it swirled with that powerful feeling to drive him headlong into his own orgasm, blasting his release out against their chests without his cock being touched.

"Morgan!" he gasped, as a dark hand grabbed his length mid-ejaculating and stroked him quickly, increasing and extending his pleasure while his huge cock sawed within his paler lover.

The feeling tapered until their movement was lazy, toes curling and grips loosening against each other. Reid lifted his head to seek out Morgan's lips, initiating an open-mouthed kiss.

"You are so hot when you ride me, baby." Morgan cooed.

"I love you, Morgan." Reid breathed.

"Love you too, pretty boy." Morgan kissed his mouth again, stroking his hands over his back. Spencer settled, pressing his hips down, still impaled on Morgan's residual hardness. "Getting comfy?"

"When we do it in this position your semen tends to leak when we stop." He said matter-of-factly as his breathing began to even out, resting his chin on the man's strong shoulder. "I like to keep it inside me, if I can."

"Damn..." Morgan breathed. "That's hot, baby..."

"Mmm.." he breathed, relaxing as Morgan's arms wrapped around him and their bodies moulded into each other. "I sleep really well when I know your semen is inside of me..."

"Shit, Reid, if you keep talking like that I'm gonna be ready again."

"Good." he said, kissing Morgan's dark neck. "I want everything you've got for me."


End file.
